


godskin.

by bratmobile



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratmobile/pseuds/bratmobile
Summary: Her doe eyes sparkling like God's greatest creation as you traced your hands up and down her body. She had this otherworldly touch to her.





	godskin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for ANYYYY typos I'm writing at 1-2 am ! Enjoy!

Her skin felt like heaven under your fingertips. You'd feel each bump and scar under you. She was an entire different world. Each cut on her tanned skin telling a new story each time the both of you would lay beside each other. You loved seeing the great commander beneath you. Her doe eyes sparkling like God's greatest creation as you traced your hands up and down her body. She had this otherworldly touch to her. When you touched her, this new feeling picked up inside of your stomach. It didn't feel like butterflies. It felt like ants swirling around in your intestines, digging sand dunes in your guts. You couldn't help put place ur lips on the largest scars on her body. A small whimper would skim past her plump lips. She loved the way you touched her. She admired you in every way she could. A moment with her would never lack commitment, even when the night would become special. Her lips replacing your kisses by repeating each action you gave to her, on you. Kisses on your thigh, then your stomach, your knee. A hand would brush across your lower lips, the tips of her fingers leaving a shudder across your body. She'd admire your figure before her fingers would slip inside of you, watching the expression you would make. There's this thing you always do that she loves. An arched back, head tossed so your line of sight would lead up to the tent ceiling. Your teeth would dig into your lip, a sorry attempt at trying to not moan. She wanted to hear you moan her name, so she tested her deep needs. Her fingers would start to pump in and out of you, curving at each exit. You couldn't help yourself, your attempt to not moan would eventually fail and her name would brush past your lips. After that, no warning was given as suddenly you felt her lips kiss your clit. Another shudder up your spine.  
"Again-"  
You wanted to beg for more and more. Yet you played hard to get, in another sense that is.  
She'd follow your demand, placing more kisses on your clit before her tongue would slip out between her teeth and envelop it.  
And that would ensue a moan from you, one that would give attention to yours and Lexa's tent. A smile would be felt across your opening, and you couldn't help but giggle.  
She loved that giggle. The giggle that exhales from your lungs as she dipped her tongue down your neck. Or in this case, your clit.  
She repeated the same tongue movement as before, a louder moan with each repeated pattern. Suddenly, a force was building up in your pelvic area and you arched your hips up. Her hands would force your hips down, keeping you from riding her face as you felt spasms building up.  
And with that, the orgasm released you. Along with a moan that you made no effort in hiding.  
You felt a wave rush over your body, and you rose onto your elbows.  
The look on her face after you came was something that made you wanna watch how she'd fall apart under your tongue and fingers.  
That was for next time though.  
And there always was a next time with the great Commander Lexa.


End file.
